1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable fixing member for fixing, for example, three cables routed through a narrow space around a vehicle suspension and the like, to a structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three cables, for example, routed through a narrow space around a vehicle suspension and the like, are fixed to a structure, such as a vehicle body, with a cable fixing member, to hold the routing layout of the cables, and thereby prevent the cables from contacting (and breaking) parts arranged adjacent to the cables.
The cable fixing member for fixing the cables to the structure is a cable fixing member 60 as shown in FIGS. 6A and 6B, for example. This cable fixing member 60 comprises two halved members 62a and 62b each formed with semicircular arc grooves 61 for holding the cables, so that these halved members 62a and 62b are clamped together and fastened to the structure at an end thereof with bolts or the like, to align and hold the cables parallel to each other and fix them to the structure.
Also, JP-A-2001-208244 discloses a pipe fixing structure constructed of two belt-like plate members, and easy to fasten.
Refer to JP-A-2001-208244, for example.